scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Natira
Natira was a cunning, self-assured, unscrupulous Saltici who owned and operated a shadow depository in the Uncharted Territories. She enjoyed using the crown of tendrils natural to her species for the purpose of plucking out eyeballs. Natira also had an impeccable business sense. Natira and Scorpius had a lengthy and complex history, the details of which remained mostly secret for both of their lives. It is known that she took him in when he was still young, after his escape from Tauza. Somehow, despite her aid to him, Natira also owed Scorpius a debt she could never repay. It is believed that Scorpius had protected her from apprehension and death at the hands of the Peacekeepers. Despite all of this, and their sexual history, neither ever trusted the other. Believing Scorpius had died in the destruction of the Gammak Base, Natira took possession of all of Scorpius' belongings that were stowed away in her depository. Natira's shadow depository became the target of a heist when Moya and her crew sought to purchase Ka Jothee out of slavery. A supremely complicated plan devised by Stark was enacted. Ka D'Argo attempted to break into the depository, causing Natira to reset the security codes. Stark hacked them as they scrambled. Then, P'au Zotoh Zhaan -- posing as the pirate Aralla -- entered the depository with Chiana, hoping to stash a statue inside a vault. The statue was, in fact, Rygel XVI, temporarily placed in suspension to avoid setting off any biometric scans. As this plan was enacted, Scorpius arrived -- demanding triple the value of his property as repayment for Natira seizing all of it. She acquiesced, giving Scorpius a shipment of borinium ingots that were -- in truth -- Karack Metalites. (This turned out to be the shipment that Rygel XVI would later arrange for Zhaan to steal from the vault.) Natira also mentioned the curious visitors to the depository -- a Delvian, a Nebari, a Luxan, and two Sebaceans. Knowing exactly who this merry band had to be, Scorpius ordered all exits from the depository be sealed. Though Moya's crew managed to escape, they were forced to return when the ingots they had taken turned out to be parasites. John Crichton gave himself up, allowing himself to be taken by Scorpius. Natira found him incredibly interesting as well -- but had little time to enjoy torturing him. Aeryn Sun convinced a band of mercenaries to raid the shadow depository, in order to give her time to rescue the human. During the raid, Natira managed to capture Rorf and interrogate him -- hoping to learn of Aeryn's movements. Rorf resisted her, until she tore out his left eye. However, Natira quickly realized -- after a conversation with Harvey inside Crichton's head -- that Scorpius truly intended to kill her this time. She allowed Crichton and Aeryn to escape, and even helped to lead them out of the depository. However, when the tide of battle turned against them -- when Rorf was killed and Crichton began to slip into a delirious state -- Natira cut her losses and ran. Her whereabouts after this were never discovered. Source Natira is derived from Farscape. Category:Characters Category:Farscape Characters Category:21st Century Characters Category:Females Category:Saltici Individuals Category:Uncharted Territories Residents